


Версия 2

by batsNwolfs



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Город не рождал у него совершенно никаких ассоциаций: с одной стороны, это был такой же мегаполис, как и множество других, в которых агенту Кеннеди довелось побывать; с другой — он не был похож ни на один из них, ни на одну картинку с открытки, которые он пачками посылал Редфилдам. А в небе над этим безобразием сиял круг со стилизованным символом, очертаниями напоминающим летучую мышь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Версия 2

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Resident evil на WTF-2014.
> 
> Посвящается Omerta, моей бете, музе и совести)  
> Огромное спасибо моей второй бете Мистер Ирбис!

В голове гудело, лежал он на чем-то твердом, открывать глаза и встречаться с миром совершенно не хотелось. Судя по ощущениям, до кровати он не дошел, но переоделся в домашние штаны и толстовку. И окно не закрыл — существенно подмораживало.

А вот когда на лицо упали первые капли, сознание не успело подсказать удобоваримый вариант. Агент Кеннеди распахнул глаза и уткнулся взглядом в беззвездное ночное небо, освещенное луной и прорезанное прожекторами ночной рекламы: лежал он никак не в собственной квартире. Вообще не в квартире, а на каких-то коробках в переулке между двумя темными высотными зданиями.

Кеннеди осторожно сел, нашарил рядом неплохой кусок трубы, положил поближе и принялся осматривать себя на предмет следов от иглы. К сожалению, просыпаться не там, где засыпал, приходилось много чаще, чем хотелось бы. И в 99% случаев алкоголь был совершенно ни при чем.

Следов инъекции не нашлось. Следующим пунктом обязательной программы была проверка карманов (был найден чистый носовой платок) и ощупывание швов одежды (тонкий стилет и отмычки были на месте). Опираясь на трубу, Леон привел отчаянно сопротивляющийся организм в вертикальное положение и поглядел на свои ноги в носках. Вздохнул и заглянул в контейнер с мусором. Минут за пятнадцать он соорудил обувь из коробок и занавески, завернулся в почти чистую штору и теперь был готов встретиться с миром за пределами проулка.

Он шел, по старой привычке постоянно озираясь и держась поближе к стенам; иногда останавливался и прислушивался. Район, в который его занесло, оживленным не выглядел — то ли из-за позднего (раннего?) часа, то ли сам по себе: ни задержавшихся прохожих, ни огней. Темные махины недостроенных зданий, обведенные лунным светом, впивались в небо; где-то невдалеке слышался шум воды, и именно туда направлялся Леон. Дождь не то чтобы шел — просто в воздухе висела противная водяная пыль, и вскоре влажная одежда стала неприятно липнуть к телу, а руки и ноги — коченеть на ветру.

Леон начал подумывать о том, чтобы к стилету и отмычкам добавить сигнальный маячок. Только кому слать сигналы? Жил он один. Те, кого присылала Ханниган, как-то бесславно гибли, а Редфилды... Редфилды имели дурацкую привычку терять друг друга в трех соснах, а потом долго искать друг друга в других трех соснах. Их можно всю жизнь ждать.

«И еще фонарик», — добавил он, наступив в лужу, притаившуюся в тени кучи строительного мусора. Теперь правая нога мерзла особенно сильно, да еще и «чавкала» при ходьбе. На повороте он разглядел на стене неприличную надпись и иллюстрации к ней, хмыкнул и поздравил себя с тем, что хотя бы языковой барьер ему не помешает.

Источником шума оказалась широкая река. Противоположный берег был утыкан небоскребами, высота которых выходила за рамки здравого смысла, и светился на манер рождественской елки. А в небе над этим безобразием сиял круг со стилизованным символом, очертаниями напоминающим обоюдоострый топор.

Зажав под мышкой полюбившийся кусок трубы, Кеннеди принялся растирать предплечья. По крайней мере, зомби-апокалипсис он не пропустил — ни разрушений, ни паники не наблюдалось; по реке проплывали какие-то мелкие суда, а издали слышались голоса и музыка. Однако город не рождал у него совершенно никаких ассоциаций: с одной стороны, это был такой же мегаполис, как и множество других, в которых агенту довелось побывать; с другой — он не был похож ни на один из них, ни на одну картинку с открытки, которые он пачками посылал Редфилдам. Что-то в этом городе было неправильным и оттого пугающим.

Решить, что делать дальше, он не успел — сзади послышались шаги. Мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник за невнимательность, он медленно повернулся и не смог сдержать улыбки. Разношерстная компания с бейсбольными битами была чем-то вроде буйка в ставшем таким нелогичным и непонятным мире, прямо хоть обнимай и расцеловывай. Леон перехватил трубу поудобнее и окинул взглядом окружавший его десяток людей, прикидывая, у кого с ним один размер обуви и одежды. Этих следовало бить аккуратно и в лужи не ронять.

— Смотрите, кто у нас тут! — радовался, по-видимому, глава шайки. — А мама не говорила, что нехорошо на чужую территорию заходить?

Леон уже рот открыл, чтобы достойно ответить, как вдруг от ближайшего здания отлепился темный силуэт и спикировал вниз. Громкий «шмяк» и удивленный возглас кого-то из толпы: «Бэтмен!» — вот и все, чем закончилась беседа. Командир пытался как-то организовать своих людей, но те ни его, ни леоновских надежд не оправдали и полегли почти без боя. Положа руку на сердце, агент Кеннеди не мог их винить — он всякое повидал, но от такого зрелища тоже слегка ошалел: темный силуэт оказался здоровенным мужиком в темном костюме с плащом и в шлеме на пол-лица с острыми ушами. И было бы смешно, если бы этот персонаж не выделывал умопомрачительные акробатические трюки, каждый из которых заканчивался стремительным полетом нескольких противников по интересным траекториям.

Пригнувшись, чтобы пропустить очередного летуна над головой, Леон поймал себя на том, что что-то в ушастом кажется ему до боли знакомым. Но додумать не успел, увидев, как красиво приземляется в воду парень, который лучше всего подходил по росту и фигуре.

Главу шайки, все еще пребывавшего в сознании, ушастый прижал к асфальту коленом и что-то спросил. Тот залепетал в ответ, извиваясь в попытках вывернуться. В этот момент на «спасителя» очень удачно упал свет, Леон вгляделся в мощную челюсть — и застыл, не слишком доверяя недавно протрезвевшему сознанию.

— ГДЕ ОН?! — рявкнул Крис. Кеннеди распахнул глаза и даже немужественно рот открыл: после коронного рявканья все встало на свои места — такое ни с чем не спутаешь. Пришлось помотать головой, потереть глаза — не помогло.

— Вот так всегда, — сказал Леон, двигаясь к скульптурной композиции. — Хоть бы раз кто просто так спас, а не походя.

Получилось несколько радостнее, чем следовало.

— Крис, я безумно рад тебя видеть! Не могу сказать, что тебе не идет, но что за маскарад? У нас Хэллоуин перенесли?

Редфилд, видимо, успевший узнать все, что нужно, одним движением послал допрашиваемого в нокаут, выпрямился и наконец обратил внимание на Леона. Знакомые синие глаза сквозь прорези остроухого шлема смотрели совсем не дружелюбно:

— Ты кто?

Голос звучал ниже, чем обычно — примерно как в то время, когда у Редфилда была ангина.

— Ну, здравствуйте. Вчера ты звал меня шафером на свадьбу, а сегодня знать не знаешь? Невежливо... Стоп! — Леон округлил глаза и на автомате снова обхлопал карманы на предмет телефона. — Я тебе звонил, что ли, из запоя?

— Мне пора, — логично заявил Редфилд, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

— А ну стоять! — Леон сдвинул брови. — Ты меня так бросишь? Без денег, документов и обуви? Крис?

Собеседник явно начинал терять терпение.

— Ты обознался.

— Ах, ну да. Как они сказали, «Бэтмен»? А я уж было подумал, что у меня «белочка». Эти уши, — Леон помахал над головой, — вводят в заблуждение.

Крис вздохнул:

— Весельчак, тебя подбросить до Аркхэма?

— Что это вообще? Слушай, если я что-то такое сказал, мне очень жаль. Но устраивать такой спектакль — это низко. Редфилд, ты...

Договорить он не успел, так как банально кончился воздух. Так всегда бывает, когда кто-то хватает тебя за горло.

— Ты кто такой? — прорычал Крис, опасно сузив глаза.

— Конь в пальто, — буркнул Кеннеди, которого все достало, и пнул его в колено. Не то чтобы с особым успехом — маскарадный костюм в облипку был не так уж прост — но эффекта хватило, чтобы рвануться назад и освободиться. «Синяки будут», — констатировал Леон, прислушавшись к ощущениям в шее. Увернулся от захвата, поднырнул под руку, двинул локтем под ребра, увернулся от удара коленом... В этом сумасшедшем спектакле Леон знал точно одно — Крис ударит в полную силу, если сможет дотянуться. Когда сможет. Сам Леон был не в лучшей форме, к тому же изрядно замерз и все время скользил в своей импровизированной обуви. Он только и делал, что уворачивался, стараясь держаться как можно ближе. Что Крис научился делать при наличии малейшего расстояния, он уже видел, и в воду ему пока не хотелось. Но заставить себя ударить по-настоящему не получалось.

— Крис, какого хрена? — пытался увещевать он. — Я не буду тебя бить. Ты спятил, что ли?

Они остановились друг против друга, тяжело дыша. Крис сжимал кулаки и уже не казался комичным. Глянув Леону за плечо — Кеннеди предположил, что на странное «топорище» — он вдруг поморщился и бросил коротко:

— У меня нет на это времени.

Леон только рот открыл, чтобы возмутиться, а его уже окутывал едкий дым.

* * *

Очередное пробуждение порадовало чем-то мягким под спиной. Он с надеждой приоткрыл глаза и тут же разочаровано вздохнул — комната вокруг была ему незнакома. Здоровенная, нежилая и до последнего уголка залитая искусственным светом, она очень напоминала нового Криса в ушастой шапке. Одну стену полностью закрывала внушительная металлическая «штора». Леон заключил, что за ней окна. Сам он возлежал на непомерно большой кровати поверх одеяла, в той же одежде и «обуви», только занавеска-плащ где-то потерялась.

— Ну, хоть выспался, — сказал он сам себе.

Вдоль стен тянулись шкафы, открыться не пожелавшие. В нескольких местах стены были темнее, из чего делался вывод, что перед «заселением» гостя что-то повытаскивали.

— Что за человек? Даже каталажку нормально сделать не может, — пожаловался он глазку камеры, притаившемуся в углу потолка.

— Крис, ты б хоть сухарей каких подкинул, что ли, — Леон пнул дверь на пробу и прислушался к звуку. — Узников полагается кормить. А еще предоставлять им душ.

Он скосил глаза на трагично обвисшую челку и порадовался, что в комнате нет отражающих поверхностей.

— Кто ты такой? — механическим голосом отозвался потолок.

— Ты повторяешься, — вздохнул Леон, внезапно чувствуя безграничную усталость. — Меня зовут Леон Скотт Кеннеди. Родился...

Он размотал останки «обуви», укрылся по пояс одеялом, затем устроился поудобнее, уставился в камеру и перешел к школьным годам…

— ...В первый день я проспал, что спасло мне жизнь. Так что не верь, что пунктуальность помогает... И тут как раз твоя сестрица, которая тебя искала, подъехала. Нас едва не сожрали. Машину разбили. В общем, знакомство вышло фееричное. Потом долгие романтические пробежки от зомби под луной, общий ребенок, найденный в лаборатории и доставшийся в итоге мне, когда она отправилась искать тебя дальше… Потом она до того тебя доискалась, что ее вообще на полюс закинуло, но Клэр не была бы Клэр, если б не смогла достать меня и оттуда. Я к тому времени в госпитале валялся после первого задания и читал твой рапорт. Пришлось забалтывать медсестер и искать тебя по телефону. Я больнице до сих пор должен, кстати. И вы двое так и не научились нормально напрямую общаться…

Он нес какую-то чушь и не мог остановиться. По правде сказать, он вообще не помнил, чтобы когда-то столько говорил. Пустоту комнаты ужасно хотелось заполнить — хотя бы словами.

— …И вот я здесь, — подытожил он.

Комната оставалась безмолвной и безжизненной. Тишина была оглушительной, и выдавить из себя хоть какую-то веселость больше не получалось. С громким щелчком открылась дверь, и вошел Крис — все в том же костюме и маске. Только теперь доспех покрывали царапины, а в плаще виднелось несколько дыр. Леон окинул его внимательным взглядом, но спрашивать ничего не стал.

— Привет, Крис.

— Я уже сказал, ты обознался, — Бэтмен скрестил руки на груди и устало прислонился к двери.

— Думал, шапку с ушами надел, и я тебя не узнаю? — Леон поднялся с подушки, сел по-турецки и неожиданно даже для себя продолжил. — Шрам вот тут, — он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к своей челюсти ниже уха, у самого основания, — почти невидимый — от качели, которой Клэр долбанула тебя, когда ей было семь. Светлые полоски на бедре — это ты с велика свалился лет в десять, и прямо на ограду с шипами. В районе ключицы у тебя шрам, похожий на звезду, привезенный из Африки, после знакомства с каким-то племенем и их стрелами… А на лопатке, похожий на молнию… я штопал сам.

Леон сглотнул комок, появившийся в горле, вместе с воспоминанием о чужой крови на своих пальцах.

— У меня нет шрама на лопатке, — ответил Крис. А Леон рассмеялся. И продолжал смеяться, не останавливаясь, пока хватало воздуха. Приступ кончился так же резко.

— Твоих отпечатков, слепков зубов и ДНК нет ни в одной базе, — продолжил непоколебимый, как скала, Бэтмен, не отрывая от него тяжелого взгляда. — Единственный Леон Кеннеди, подходящий по возрасту, умер на второй день после рождения. Большей части мест, о которых ты говоришь, просто нет. По составу твоих тканей не удается определить даже, в какой части света ты жил.

Леон склонил голову, запуская пальцы в слипшуюся «сосульками» челку, и глубоко вздохнул.

— Кто я? Вчера я был твоим другом и агентом Секретной службы. Сейчас, наверное, я никто. Может, я просто сижу в какой-нибудь комнате с мягкими стенами? Или, наоборот, из нее выпал? Я не знаю.

— Ужин через час, — послышалось от двери, и Леон вскинул голову. — Столовая вниз по лестнице и направо, через малую гостиную. Свернешь не туда — я узнаю.

Он легко оттолкнулся от двери, бросил что-то на кровать и вышел. Дверь осталась слегка приоткрытой. Кеннеди несколько мгновений изумленно взирал ему вслед, потом перевел взгляд на «подарок». Это был пульт от телевизора. Потыкав в кнопки, удалось добиться того, что стенные панели разъехались, являя взору здоровенный плазменный экран. Леон пощелкал каналы, нашел новостной и углубился в изучение. 

— В дурдоме день открытых дверей, — констатировал Кеннеди, переглянувшись с полюбившейся ему камерой. На первый взгляд могло показаться, что телевидение гонит пародии одну за другой, но нет. Все эти личности в масках на полном серьезе грабили банки, брали заложников, что-то взрывали... То один, то другой канал взламывали с обращениями, с канала на канал перемещался один и тот же уставший комиссар полиции с одной и той же речью о том, как ничтожны угрозы и что нет ни малейшего смысла переживать. Потом между новостями попалось ток-шоу, где трое упитанных специалистов в каких-то областях обсуждали, является ли злом Бэтмен. Чуть позже к ним присоединился не слишком уместный в этой компании священник, похожий на анорексичного суслика. Он, не размениваясь, сразу возвел ушастого в Антихристы и призвал всех покаяться.

Леон выключил телевизор и панели задвинул, чтобы больше экран не видеть. Его мутило. И очень сильно хотелось в теплую комнату с мягкими стенами.

Он закрыл лицо рукой и попытался вспомнить какие-нибудь дыхательные упражнения; мысли в голове походили на итог работы шредера и ни во что нормальное не собирались.

— Ванная — дверь напротив, — пришел на помощь его рассудку компьютерный голос. — Полотенца и одежда в шкафу.

Дверь одного из шкафов тут же призывно распахнулась.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он камере и поднялся. 

Он вышел в небольшой коридор с окном в дальнем конце; одна из дверей была предусмотрительно приоткрыта. Леон глянул лишь мельком, на ходу — желание определить свое положение в пространстве пересилило желание помыться. Высунувшись в окно по пояс, он покрутил головой. Уставившись на фиолетовое закатное небо, прикинул, что проспал немногим менее суток. Кажется, больше, чем за весь предыдущий месяц.

Он находился на втором этаже трехэтажной усадьбы, в торце. Под окном росли ухоженные кусты, дальше возвышались ровные ряды деревьев, а еще дальше — за рекой — растянулся город, называвшийся, как он теперь знал, Готэм.

Посчитав задачу по ориентированию выполненной, Кеннеди отправился осваивать ванную. Мечта о душе наконец исполнилась (и это действительно был душ мечты — Леон бы ему оду сочинил, если бы умел), челка пришла в божеский вид, и мир стал казаться лучше. После некоторых раздумий он, аккуратно закрываясь от предполагаемых камер (хотелось верить, что в душе никто не подсматривал. Хотелось, но не получалось), пихнул отмычки в швы на воротнике, а стилет закрепил внизу штанины. 

Малая гостиная была хороша — картины, ковер, мягкие кресла — но он отметил все это мельком, краем глаза и сознания. Центром — и стены, и его внимания — была картина в тяжелой золотой раме. На полотне были изображены Редфилды, лет эдак 15 назад. Клэр сидела, слегка склонившись к брату и переплетя пальцы на подлокотнике кресла: длинное красно-черное платье, высокая прическа, хитрый взгляд. Крис стоял рядом в смокинге, его рука покоилась на плече сестрицы. Оба улыбались так, словно проспорили друг другу, что будут позировать; словно только что разделили очень смешную и не слишком достойную богатых наследников шутку и все не могут остановиться. Они были восхитительны.

И один только взгляд на полотно был как удар под дых. Кеннеди заозирался, стараясь найти опровержение страшной мысли, но не сумел.

Ни в одной комнате, что он видел в доме, не ощущалось ее влияния. Ему не верилось, что она могла позволить брату заниматься его опасным делом одному; что дом, где жила неугомонная рыжая девчонка, мог быть таким холодным и неуютным. Оставался вариант, что они разругались вдрызг и разъехались в разные концы света, но Леон не мог заставить себя в это поверить. Ему хотелось что-нибудь разбить, разломать или покататься по полу в истерике, но он оставался на месте, обнимая себя за плечи. Еще три вдоха, и он зашагал к двери в столовую. 

Первым в глаза бросился длиннющий стол, за которым без проблем уместилось бы все североамериканское отделение БСАА, но тарелки белели только в самом дальнем конце. А из людей наблюдался один Крис «Ты обознался» Редфилд. Он стоял у широкого окна с чашкой и пил, глядя на лужайку перед домом. На звук шагов — неприятно громких в общей тишине — обернулся и кивнул. Он выглядел старше, складки у рта стали глубже, взгляд — еще тверже, а стрижка — раз в десять дороже. Он был одет в светлые брюки со стрелками и белую рубашку-поло, все безупречно отглаженное. Крис, которого Леон помнил, пошел делать предложение в джинсах и мятой майке, но все же это был он. Кеннеди поймал себя на том, что задержал дыхание — все-таки червячок сомнения, что обознался, точил изнутри. А нет, не обознался, и в груди защемило, и захотелось обнять и все-таки помять рубашку. Но Леон только вернул кивок и продолжил путь к столу.

Через пару шагов сцена напомнила ему мультфильм — едва успел прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Крис вопросительно поднял брови, и пришлось сознаться:

— Не пойми меня превратно, но очень напоминает Диснеевский мульт про красавицу и чудовище, — он взмахнул рукой, пытаясь охватить всю ситуацию, и тут же спохватился. — Дисней-то у вас тут есть?

— Есть, — обрадовал собеседник и отлип от окна; прошел к столу, сел во главе. Леону предназначалось место справа, где уже стояли тарелки, лежали многочисленные приборы и темно-синяя папка. Вытаращив глаза на разнокалиберные вилки-ложки, бывший защитник президента схватился за папку. Там было всего три листка — его краткая, толком и не начавшаяся биография, в основном состоящая из диагноза и краткой информации о родителях. Леон провел пальцем по старому знакомому фото (только на заднем плане теперь были пирамиды, а не океан), мазнул взглядом по годам жизни, не вчитываясь. Только отметил, что без него они прожили меньше. Не зная, какой сделать вывод, он отложил документы и, подняв голову, наткнулся на внимательный синий взгляд.

— Что думаешь?

— Думаю, тебе надо поесть.

Леон вздохнул:

— Смешно. Я имею в виду... Ты мне веришь?

Крис двинул плечом:

— В Готэме постоянно что-то происходит. Возможно, кто-то надумал баловаться с пространством. Когда я его найду, постараюсь отправить тебя обратно.

Сказано было так просто, словно он каждый день отправлял домой «попаданцев» из иных миров и времен. Хотя кто его знает…

— Звучит восхитительно, — кивнул Леон. — С чего начнем?

Крис молча указал на блюдо.

Леон смотрел на овощное рагу. Рагу, кажется, смотрело в ответ. Овощное рагу никак не сочеталось в его сознании с Крисом. С Крисом Редфилдом, который слышать ничего не хотел о здоровом питании и презирал овощи оптом. Хотя, конечно, ел. Слишком часто у них просто не было выбора.

Хозяин дома наблюдал за гостем с исследовательским интересом, как за муравьями в аквариуме. Сам он пил черный кофе без сахара — такой крепкий, что у Леона скулы свело от одного вида. Хотя неудивительно — помимо ночного хобби у наследника состояния явно были и официальные дневные заботы. Леон мысленно махнул рукой и взял первую попавшуюся вилку.

Они словно поменялись ролями. Или вселенная мстила ему этими вилками за то, что морщился и читал нотации, когда Редфилд облизывал пальцы после картошки фри. Сколько раз он мечтал, чтобы приятель хотя бы базовых правил поведения за столом придерживался, а тот только отмахивался, что жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы на такое время тратить. Ну вот и домечтался: получите, распишитесь.

— Может, стейк? — пришел на помощь Редфилд версии 2, поднялся и прошел к сервировочному столику.

Стейк был хорош, хотя Леон едва улавливал вкус, погрузившись в свои мысли. Отравления он не боялся — и даже не потому, что его спокойно можно было подушкой придушить, пока спал, а просто не мог он опасаться Криса. И не потому, что этот лось не был опасен. Лоси все опасны. Просто... Просто...

— Ты жениться, надеюсь, не собираешь? — спросил он внезапно, слегка подавшись вперед и подперев подбородок ладонью. Челка, конечно, тут же полезла в глаза. Редфилд слегка нахмурился, отвел глаза:

— Честно говоря, нет.

— Это грустно, но замечательно, — сказал Леон искренне. — Если ты не сможешь отправить меня обратно, в моем положении будет как минимум один плюс — не придется идти на свадьбу шафером и врать, какая вы прекрасная пара.

Синий взгляд вернулся к нему:

— И кто же невеста?

Ах, ну да. В своих рассказах он умудрился так ни разу и не назвать ее по имени.

— Джилл Валентайн.

На мгновение Редфилду изменила выдержка: он моргнул удивленно и уставился на Леона, явно ожидая признания в том, что это шутка.

— Не я это придумал, — поспешил откреститься Кеннеди, чувствуя неприличное удовлетворение. — Ты ее знаешь?

— Встречались, — ответил тот неопределенно.

Леону, чтобы выпить кофе, пришлось чуть ли не весь молочник в чашку вылить, а потом еще и полсахарницы всыпать. В результате получился такой ужас, что после первого же глотка он пожалел о содеянном. Отодвинув свое произведение подальше, снова подпер щеку ладонью.

— И что теперь? Покажешь мне приличную ночлежку?

Крис усмехнулся, глядя в сахарницу:

— Ты действительно думаешь, что можешь уйти с тем, что знаешь?

Этого, конечно, следовало ожидать. Леон мысленно усмехнулся и с преувеличенным энтузиазмом заявил:

— Врожденная вежливость требует уточнения.

— Вежливость засчитана, — кивнул Крис, понимаясь. Леон тоже поднялся и принялся собирать свою использованную посуду в подобие вавилонской башни — раз уж он тут нахлебничает, хоть и на недобровольных началах, должен приносить пользу.

— Запрешь? — поинтересовался он. — Или как в сказке — ходи куда угодно, кроме запертой на этот ключ комнаты?

— Гостевая, где ты спал, ванная, столовая — думаю, тебе хватит. Пойдешь куда-то еще — не удивляйся, — бросил Редфилд на ходу. Леон внимательно поглядел в удаляющуюся спину и поинтересовался:

— А можно мне компьютер?

На этот раз Бэтмен в домашнем все-таки обернулся:

— Для каких целей?

— Изучать мир, — Леон пожал плечами и выпрямился, ненадолго оставляя посуду в покое. — Искать. У меня аллергия на телевизор в большом количестве.

— Библиотека — дверь напротив, — сообщил Крис и вышел. Уже из малой гостиной послышалось:

— Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе не кашлять! — не совсем в тему ответил Леон. Ну, хоть в комнате не заперли. Он бы на месте Криса запер. Хотя, возможно, идея была в том, чтобы проследить, как он будет себя вести на так называемой свободе. Даже скорее всего. Местный Крис производил впечатление не меньшего параноика, чем сам Леон.

Над ухом раздалось сдержанное покашливание, и Леон отпрыгнул в сторону, снова мысленно пиная себя за невнимательность. Возле стола стоял самый настоящий дворецкий, в английских традициях: седоватый мужчина с аккуратно подстриженными усиками в идеально сидящем костюме.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Кеннеди, — очень учтиво кивнул новый персонаж, делая вид, что не замечает леоновской боевой стойки.

— Добрый вечер, — агент поспешно выпрямился, неожиданно ощущая себя школьником на экзамене. — А вы?..

— Альфред Пенниворт, дворецкий, — он чуть поклонился, подтверждая догадку. — Разрешите, я заберу.

Он пристроил «вавилонскую башню» на сервировочный столик. Леон как-то привык, что за ним только молоденькие официантки и официанты убирают, и наблюдать дворецкого в летах было неуютно.

— Давайте, я помогу? — предложил он неуверенно.

— Благодарю вас, но я прекрасно справлюсь сам, — отвечал Пенниворт, и что-то в его тоне было такое, неуловимое, что Леон понял, что настаивать не стоит.

— Что ж… — он развел руками. — Большое спасибо за ужин, было очень вкусно.

— Рад это слышать, мистер Кеннеди.

— Эм… Ну… Доброй ночи, — агент поклонился, как учили на уроках этикета в Секретной службе, и получил в ответ очень похожий кивок:

— Доброй ночи.

Спасшись бегством из столовой в малую гостиную, он остановился и задумался: выспался он и так на неделю, а в библиотеку ему разрешили… Не глядя на портрет на стене, он прошел через комнату и толкнул двойные резные двери. 

Окна выходили на юг, так что рассвета он не видел — только наползающее слева свечение над неспящим городом. Леон устроился на кушетке у большого окна и уставился на снова висящий над крышами знакомый знак. После некоторых раздумий он пришел к выводу, что это все-таки не топор, а стилизованное изображение летучей мыши — такое же, как на груди крисова рабочего костюма. То есть кнопка вызова такая.

«Удобно, — похвалил Леон. — Хотя лучше все-таки сотовый».

На груди у него покоился толстый том энциклопедии; закладки не нашлось, так что он держал палец между страниц, на букве «В». Большую часть ночи Леон делал вид, что постигает логику расстановки томов, но на деле на это ему потребовался всего час — остальное время он пересчитывал камеры и выяснял библиотечную обороноспособность. Выходило, что «мертвой» зоны у системы видеонаблюдения нет — Леон уважительно кивнул. Еще он нашел, откуда выдвигаются «жалюзи», как в гостевой, а также несколько подозрительных мест, где могли прятаться какие-нибудь управляющие панели или библиотекооборонное вооружение. В общем, судя по этой комнате, здание в полной боевой готовности могло выдержать осаду небольшой армией. А может и большой.

Кеннеди не привык разгребать жар чужими руками, а еще терпеть не мог быть в неведении. И уж тем более он не собирался сидеть сложа руки, пока Редфилд занимается расследованием. Незнакомец с лицом Криса все равно оставался незнакомцем, и верить ему было чревато разочарованиями. Кеннеди на своем веку повидал и клонов, и сумасшедших, и сумасшедших клонов, и еще много чего такого, что отбило веру в людей. Так что Леон присматривался, насколько мог, и пытался выработать план. Привыкать к этому чужому миру c незнакомым Крисом и без Клэр — миру, где его давно похоронили, он не хотел и не собирался. Он вернется домой.

— Доброе утро, мистер Кеннеди, — поприветствовал от дверей вновь неслышно нарисовавшийся дворецкий. — Завтрак будет подан через час.

Он поклонился и собирался уже покинуть помещение, когда Леон, приняв внезапное решение, поспешно скатился с кушетки.

— Мистер Пенниворт! Давайте, я вам все-таки помогу? Чем-нибудь? Я должен приносить хоть какую-то пользу.

Дворецкий смерил его взглядом и кивнул:

— Хорошо, я что-нибудь подберу, — сдержанно поклонился и вышел. Леон поставил энциклопедию на полку и поспешил за Пеннивортом.

В итоге ему разрешили доставать тарелки и ставить на сервировочный столик. Минут через пять Леон убедился, что и это было огромным кредитом доверия.

— И что же вы хотели спросить?

Кеннеди, пытавшийся сообразить, как начать разговор, вздрогнул и неожиданно сказал правду:

— Расскажите про Клэр.

Дворецкий посмотрел на него очень внимательно и сухо сообщил:

— Мисс Клэр была сестрой мастера Криса…

— Все-таки «была»?

Как ни удивительно, но собеседник стал смотреть еще пристальнее. Самым краем сознания Леон отметил, как он сцепил пальцы и сосредоточился на том, чтобы дышать ровнее. Все-таки догадываться и знать — не одно и то же.

— Она погибла 10 лет назад в Ракун-Сити.

А вот это было сродни огнестрельному ранению. Он недоверчиво уставился на дворецкого, пытаясь изгнать из памяти виды очень активного мертвого города. Какого черта Вселенная выбрала константой именно этот момент?! Здесь они не спасли друг друга. И Шерри. А если Клэр потащилась туда, потому что искала брата, то Крис…

Он молча потянулся к кувшину, уже стоявшему на сервировочном столике, налил себе воды в кофейную чашку, выпил, на автомате прошел к раковине, вымыл чашку. А перед глазами все крутились события его первого рабочего дня, из которых он мысленно себя вычеркивал.

— Спасибо, — сказал Леон, кое-как собрав себя обратно. — А у вас есть какие-нибудь вопросы?

— Пока никаких, — ответил образцовый дворецкий со взглядом агента контрразведки.

— Тогда у меня еще один: какие у вас здесь есть психиатрические лечебницы?

— Нужно съездить в Аркхэм, — сообщил Леон, появляясь в столовой.

— Мое предложение в первую встречу вообще-то было шуткой, — ответил Крис с каменной мордой, не отрываясь от газеты.

— Не надейся, я не сдаваться. Просто пришло в голову: вполне могли быть и другие «попаданцы». И вряд ли всем повезло встретить отзывчивого ушастого супергероя.

— Логично, — кивнул Бэтмен в домашнем и газету все-таки отложил. — Поэтому я уже внес посещение в распорядок дня.

— И? Когда едем? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Леон. Редфилд поднял брови:

— Я еду один.

— Ну конечно. Все сам, все своими руками. Только как ты отличишь, кто из тамошних обывателей попал по адресу, а кто сошел с ума уже там? Судя по описанию, местечко специфическое.

На губах Криса промелькнула улыбка, настолько опасная и чужая, что Кеннеди очень четко осознал, что они не друзья и ни черта друг друга не знают. А он, Леон, возможно, своими руками выбивает себе путевку в один конец. Он поморщился, отгоняя видение с санитарами и смирительной рубашкой — учитывая, что Крис все еще умудрялся сохранять инкогнито, а в Аркхэм половина постояльцев попала не без помощи крисовского ночного альтер-эго, Леона никто там не оставит. Во всяком случае, в здравом уме и твердой памяти.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Кеннеди поежился:

— Не сомневаюсь.

Он все-таки сел за стол, не отрывая взгляда от Редфилда. Леона все еще слегка штормило от новых знаний, и ему хотелось найти в собеседнике родственную душу. Потеря сестры должна была оставить глубокий след, видимый ему, как приближенному к семейству. Крис вопросительно поднял брови, Кеннеди покачал головой в ответ ему и себе одновременно и уставился в тарелку с бутербродами.

— Ты нашел ту подворотню, в которой я оказался?

— Да.

— И как я туда попал — неясно?

— Пока нет, — Крис качнул головой задумчиво. — Следы только в одну сторону, словно ты из воздуха материализовался. Теперь там моя камера слежения, но что-то подсказывает, что это место больше никому не пригодится.

— Могу я взглянуть?

— Конечно, — Редфилд поднял глаза на притаившегося где-то за спиной гостя Пенниворта, кивнул. — Настроим телевизор в твоей комнате.

— Надеюсь, ты ее крепко привинтил. Райончик-то тот еще.

— Конечно, — Крис вернулся к газете, явно считая разговор законченным. 

В переулке действительно не было ничего особенного. В мертвенном утреннем свете, кое-как пробивающемся между лабиринтообразно понатыканных домов, мусор выглядел зловеще. Леон несколько часов помедитировал на ползущие по стенам тени, потом плюнул и переключился на новости. Он все-таки считал, что ему стоило бы самому поглядеть в переулке — авось из алкогольной дымки что и всплывет. Но на этом уровне доверия его и к выходу из особняка-то не подпустят. А если когда и подпустят, будет уже поздно.

Он задумчиво стукнул пультом по колену.

Оставались надежды на психушку, к которой его тоже никто не пустит… Впрочем, этот же сказал, что придумает. А ушастый словами не разбрасывался, словно именно из них его наследство и состояло. Прикинув варианты, Кеннеди решил, что раньше заката все равно никакого движения не будет. Вряд ли Редфилд планировал навещать Аркхэм в своем дневном образе наследника, миллиардера-и-далее-по-тексту. В плаще и капюшоне он был там более уместен.

Внизу щелкнула дверь, оповещая о возвращении дворецкого, оказавшегося еще и шофером. Кеннеди выпал из своих мыслей, проворно соскочил с кровати и направился к лестнице. Как приличный гость, предоставленный самому себе, он сидел смирно, хоть руки и чесались.

Часть дня он ходил за Пеннивортом хвостом, рассказывая ему не сильно засекреченные сведения о своей работе, тот отвечал рассказами о Готэме, политике, некоторых особо замечательных пациентах Аркхэма. Из сказанного и несказанного Леон легко сделал вывод, что Альфред Пенниворт совмещает в себе не только дворецкого и шофера, но и много других личин. Что за выводы сделал собеседник, понять не удалось, но выводы были явно сделаны, так что все остались довольны. Правда, периодически этот человек-оркестр исчезал в глубине неисследованных территорий, оставляя Леона на границе, как собаку у магазина. Приходилось снова идти и медитировать на подворотню или исследовать библиотеку.

Когда ему наконец сунули наушник с микрофоном и усадили перед телевизором в малой гостиной, он уже почти на стенку лез от безделья и собственной ненужности. Дворецкий в очередной раз куда-то испарился.

Картинка на телевизоре была зеленоватой и непонятной, да еще и тряслась. Леон склонил голову к левому плечу, к правому. Потом наконец сообразил, что это Бэтмен пробирается в потемках.

Ночное видение отключилось, Крис шагнул на лужайку перед больницей для душевнобольных, быстро покрутил головой, осматривая окрестности, и пошел к крыльцу, где уже поджидала женская фигурка. Аркхэм отдаленно напоминал собор Парижской богоматери — громоздкий, угрожающий и не оставляющий никаких надежд на выздоровление. Вокруг извращенной пародией на рощу застыли, словно в судорогах, причудливо искривленные и по-осеннему голые деревья.

Человек-оркестр Пенниворт рассказывал, что Архэмская клиника изначально была обычной усадьбой, которую владелец, Амадей Аркхэм, решил переоборудовать в клинику из-за печальной кончины больной рассудком матери. Как обычно, ничего хорошего не вышло — вскоре от альтруистичного Амадея сбежал маньяк и истребил всю семью Аркхэмов. Амадей в свою очередь долечил маньяка до летального исхода и вселился в новую лечебницу одним из первых постояльцев.

— Я бы тоже свихнулся, — сообщил Леон наушнику. — Декор как из фильма ужасов. Это так и задумано?

В ответ тихо хмыкнули. Через пару шагов Леон опознал в томящейся у входа фигуре Джилл. Она взирала на приближающегося костюмированного Криса с непривычной брезгливостью. Леон ни разу не видел на ее лице такого выражения.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Валентайн, — холодно поздоровался ушастый.

— Кому как, — сквозь зубы отозвалась девушка, ежась. — Комиссар на встрече, так что сопровождать тебя придется мне. Не представляешь, как мне хочется тебя здесь оставить, так что не доводи.

— Теперь понимаю вашу реакцию, — сообщил Леон микрофону. — Ушастых супергероев леди не жалует. А как она относится к Кристоферу Редфилду?

— Еще хуже, — сухо сообщил в наушнике голос Пенниворта, но Леон понял, что тот усмехается. Крис промолчал.

В этом вопросе Вселенная решила извернуться: большой привязанностью и не пахло. Леон сначала малодушно порадовался, а потом отвесил себе очередной ментальный пинок: у Криса-летучей-мыши не было не только Леона и сестры, но и любимой женщины с отменными боевыми навыками — только немолодой дворецкий. При всем уважении к талантам и человеческим качествам Пенниворта, этого вряд ли было достаточно.

Бывшие жених с невестой тем временем, не ведая, какие переживания рождают в попутчике, поднялись по ступенькам и вошли в разъехавшиеся двойные двери толщиной в руку. («Прям как в церковь», — подумал Леон, но вслух радовать никого не стал.) Перед ними раскинулся здоровенный тускло освещенный холл с автоматчиками.

— Они за счет освещения хотят стоимость ворот отбить? — проворчал Кеннеди, щурясь.

У внутренних дверей встречал удивительно радостный на фоне общей гнетущей обстановки смотритель заведения. Постукивая по металлическому полу тростью, он рассказывал, что придумал нового после последнего побега (то есть с прошедшей недели).

— Ты бы приглядывал за Шарпеем, или как его там, — вполголоса посоветовал Леон. — А то у них тут модно селиться на работе.

— Шарп, — сдержанно поправил Пенниворт в наушнике, Кеннеди сделал вывод, что уже приглядывают.

Нововведения кончились и дальше все молча брели вдоль голых кирпичных стен и высоких окон с частыми решетками. Джилл, мудро державшаяся чуть позади, редко попадала в зону видимости, но когда все-таки попадала, была хмурой и взъерошенной. Леон мысленно отметил, что стоит просмотреть ее послужной список и вообще биографию. 

Узкий коридор из «аквариумов» — комнат со стеной из пуленепробиваемого стекла, с круглым динамиком — перед каждым стул с картонной папкой.

— Здесь все, с кем вы собирались пообщаться, — радостно сообщил «Шарпей».

— Мог бы хоть для приличия посоветоваться, — вздохнул Леон чисто для проформы. Он уже привык, что веры ему нет. Ответить, естественно, не удосужились. Бэтмен покрутил головой и шагнул к ближайшей камере.

— Это не то, — сказал Леон, пытаясь сдержать зевок. — И кстати, у него пилочка для ногтей в левом рукаве. Вряд ли он планирует маникюрный салон открыть.

Бэтмен отвечать не стал — уже делал какие-то знаки санитарам.

В блокноте, оставленном предусмотрительным Пеннивортом, первая пара листов была занята попытками найти логику в чужих бессвязных рассказах, а дальше Кеннеди утомился и перешел на зарисовки.

Леон насчитал 8 пациентов, смотритель заведения подрастерял оптимизм, заметно скучал и томился, а Валентайн развалилась на стуле около «аквариума» совершенно дикого персонажа с глазами навыкате и всеми силами демонстрировала, что кое-кто тратит ее бесценное время. Бэтмен, неутомимый и суровый, перешел к следующему пациенту, и в поле зрения камеры и Леона попал на удивление обычный человек. «Дожили, — фыркнул про себя Кеннеди. — Обычный — это уже удивительно».

Больше всего этот пациент напоминал профессора из детских книжек — благообразный, седовласый, с аккуратной бородкой, в видавшем виды старомодном пиджаке. Его образу очень не хватало очков — видимо, и сам он так считал, а поскольку к бьющимся и в перспективе острым предметам пациентов не подпускали, вокруг глаз у него были аккуратно нарисованы кружки, которые соединились еще одной чертой через переносицу. От этого бодиарта Леону стало как-то особенно неуютно.

— Вы знаете Хокинга? — с ходу спросил «профессор». Леон, начавший потягиваться, застыл посреди движения. Камера на шлеме Бэтмена повернулась к Джилл — та не реагировала, к Шарпу — тот покачал головой.

— Я знаю Стивена Хокинга, — осторожно сообщил Леон. — Это физик. Исследует черные дыры вселенной, почти полностью парализован.

— Стивен Хокинг, физик? — осведомился Крис у собеседника в нарисованных очках.

— Да! — «профессор» аж подскочил. — Не ожидал встретить здесь образованного молодого человека… хоть и в костюме летучей мыши. Он физик-теоретик, космолог. Как-то сказал «Главный враг знания не невежество, а...»

— ...иллюзия знания, — закончил с ним вместе Леон, наклоняясь вперед, к телевизору и даже боясь дышать.

— В наших базах информации о нем нет, — порадовал Пенниворт.

— Спроси у него, как он сюда попал, — подсказал Леон, тщательно следя за голосом.

Но «профессора» и спрашивать было не надо. Он уже сам вещал про то, как они вместе с Хокингом начинали, как тот украл его разработки и в итоге вообще выкинул в другой мир с помощью своих ручных черных дыр. Кеннеди тяжело вздохнул и опустил ручку, подпер подбородок:

— С этого места поподробнее.

— …Он считает, что черные дыры являются своеобразными мостами в пространстве, попадая в которые, можно запросто оказаться не только в другом месте Земли, но и в ином мире.

— Это все чрезвычайно интересно, — подытожил Леон, проводя три черты под кратким конспектом теории расщепления миров Хью Эверетта, а также логических выкладок Мартина Риса и Макса Тегмарка. — Не знаю, как вам, а мне совершенно все равно как это работает. Как мне домой попасть?

— Вы можете управлять черными дырами? — спросил Бэтмен, и «профессор» рассмеялся.

— Молодой человек, — сказал он наставительно, — вы можете управлять штормами и движениями планет? Вооот. А черные дыры между мирами намного сложнее и больше…

— А как тогда это делает Хокинг?

— Откуда ж я знаю? — «профессор» всплеснул руками, как бабка, и обиженно поправил нарисованные очки на переносице. — Это же Хокинг… На самом деле их вообще нет… Все проще. Знаете, сколько плоскостей можно провести через одну точку?

— Сколько угодно.

— Вот именно. И миров — сколько угодно. И сколько не угодно — тоже. И иногда они пересекаются, проходят друг сквозь друга, не зная друг о друге, — он переплел пальцы и поднял эту конструкцию повыше, демонстрируя собеседнику. — И если слишком глубоко проникают друг в друга, то могут и обменяться частями, — руки разошлись в разные стороны. — Так появляются и исчезают корабли, авиалайнеры, города, пропадают люди. Знаете, что 10% пропавших не находятся уже никогда?.. Меня вот уже не найдут. Шел-шел по улице домой, и вдруг очнулся в метро, почти уже под поездом… Мне еще повезло, что здесь хоть законы физики такие же… Миры не сдвинешь, да и рассчитать, как и когда они пересекутся, нереально.

— Я читал про них всех, — сказал Леон, задумчиво вырисовывая в блокноте переплетенные тонкие пальцы. — И про теорию струн, и про параллельные миры. Это была научно-популярная книжка, где разжевали для непосвященных. Вот только как выбираться эти физики-теоретики не писали.

— Отсюда не выбраться, — «профессор» будто услышал и взглянул прямо в объектив, словно точно в глаза Леону. Агент сглотнул и поспешно напомнил, что этот псевдо-«попаданец» глубоко и бесконечно безумен, как Шляпник и компания.

А что, если и правда — не выбраться? Если он больше не увидит Клэр, и никто из знакомых не узнает его лица? Он никто, человек без биографии, денег, документов, знаний о мире. Ему останется или попроситься в соседнюю с «профессором» камеру или идти грабить. Хотя пограбишь с этим-то Крисом в плаще и капюшоне с ушами…

— Насколько я помню, мы говорили о девятерых, — пробился сквозь его упаднические мысли хриплый крисов голос. Леон поднял голову и встретился взглядом с очередным пациентом, прижавшим руки к стеклу «аквариума». Голова его была замотана несвежими бинтами, и только одинокий глаз виднелся из-под повязок, рукава были натянуты так, что кистей рук и вовсе не было видно.

— Вы когда-нибудь встречали доппельгангера? — проговорил забинтованный хриплым болезненным шепотом.

Кеннеди сглотнул.

— У него мое лицо, но другие глаза, — он взмахнул рукой, словно линию по виску прочертил от уха к единственному глазу. — Желтые глаза, как у кошек, как у демонов. Он поднялся из моей тени и шагнул навстречу, объятый пламенем… — голос его крепчал и из шепота уже перешел в сильно действующий на нервы полувой.

— Его только привезли, — тихо заговорил рядом смотритель Шарп. — Из Метрополиса. Ничего о себе не говорит, опознать не удается — сильно пострадал от огня.

— Он отнял мое лицо, мой дом, мою семью! Он думал, что убил меня, но как бы не так! Я еще жив! Я жив! И верну себе свою жизнь! Я все себе верну!

— Мне кажется, стоило бы… — медленно поговорил Леон, вглядываясь в бинты. Рефлексии отступили — интуиция громко сигнализировала, что что-то тут есть.

— Мне нужна вся информация о последних двух, — одновременно произнес Крис не терпящим возражений голосом. 

— Кристофер? — окликнул Леон. От долгого молчания вышло скрипуче, да и полное имя неприятно горчило на языке. — Можно с тобой поговорить?

Редфилд выглянул из-за угла, посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Хорошо, — хозяин дома кивнул и прошел мимо сидящего на полу Кеннеди в сторону столовой.

Когда пять часов назад телевизор перестал показывать изображение с камеры на шлеме Криса, Леон долго сидел в прострации и перекладывал немногочисленные факты в голове, потом пощелкал каналы — полюбовался на очередные разборки Бэтмена с преступным миром — плюнул и ушел поджидать к лестнице. Там он развлек себя отжиманиями, дыхательными упражнениями, комплексом на растяжку, в итоге почти уснул и едва не прозевал явление своего благодетеля и по совместительству тюремщика.

Они молча дошли до кухни, где Крис ткнул в кофеварку, запуская ее, и тяжело осел на стул.

— И о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Леон вздохнул и заговорил, подбирая слова:

— Я понимаю, что ты мне не веришь. И я не могу предоставить тебе ни единого доказательства. Я даже не прошу мне верить — в этом нет смысла. Но я работаю в Секретной службе, я не привык сидеть и ждать, пока кто-то все сделает, особенно, когда непонятно, можно ли что-то сделать… Разреши мне помочь, хоть чем-нибудь, поделись хоть какой-то информацией. Не хочешь компьютер — хрен с ним, хоть подборку газет дай за последние пять лет. Если у вас ничего не придумали нового в газетопечатании, из них разве что плакат можно склеить и показывать снайперам в окно…

— Здесь нет подходящих зданий для снайперов, — ровно сообщил Крис.

— И это все? — Леон принялся мерить кухоньку шагами. — Поставь себя на мое место. Если этот разрыв… ну или схождение? В общем, пересечение миров, оно, возможно, продолжается сейчас где-нибудь, пока я здесь сижу. Или кто-то, кто что-то знает, уходит в другую реальность… Если я не выберусь из этого мира, что мне делать дальше? Рано или поздно тебе надоест меня подозревать, и ты меня выпустишь. Или вообще…

В последний момент Леон остановил почти сорвавшееся с губ слово. Не стоит подсказывать Вселенной, особенно в мире, где уже нет Клэр. Он слегка мотнул головой и продолжил:

— Или я сбегу. Поверь, если дать мне время, я сбегу откуда угодно… Куда мне деваться, человеку, который умер в младенчестве? В киллеры? Или подселиться к этому, в нарисованных очках, для интеллектуальных бесед о наследии Хокинга? Понимаешь, нас, из другого мира, как минимум двое, и он не так давно тут объявился. Значит, это происходит достаточно регулярно…

— Он совсем не обязательно из того же варианта мира, что и ты, — перебил Крис, лицо его сохраняло полнейшую безучастность. — Что будет с твоей теорией, если он из другого? А по теориям вероятностей и расщепления миров, именно так и есть.

Леон уже открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но осекся, внезапно очень четко разглядев усталость на лице собеседника и наливающийся синяк в вороте футболки. Он глубоко вздохнул и спросил без перехода:

— У вас мята есть?

Редфилд сдвинул брови, видимо, не уловив связи, и махнул рукой в сторону холодильника.

Трава нашлась на верхней полочке. Леон прошуршал по шкафчикам в поисках чая и имбиря, все время держась так, чтобы руки были в поле зрения хозяина дома.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил этот самый хозяин, пронаблюдав за ним какое-то время.

— Хочу заварить зеленый чай с мятой и имбирем. Он помогал… Крису, когда тот с ног валился от усталости, может, и тебе понравится. Клэр такой притащила, сказала, что в крисовом кофе слишком мало крови…

Леон снова осекся и оглянулся на собеседника. Редфилд внимательно смотрел в ответ, взгляд словно наждачкой проходился по коже.

— Расскажи мне о ней.

Леон хотел было задать наводящий вопрос или напомнить, что ничто так не парализует воображение и память, как фраза «Расскажите что-нибудь». Но не раз спасавшая интуиция взбеленилась и сообщила, что внезапно приоткрывшийся собеседник захлопнется, и тогда не то что газет, в ванную не допросишься.

Он нашел заварочный чайник, жестяную коробочку с зеленым чаем, судя по запаху, стоившим целое состояние, заварил, продолжая раздумывать, с чего начать.

— Она замечательная, — сказал Леон честно. И не менее честно добавил:

— И вредная. Она еще в Ракуне меня шпыняла. Я все думал — стрессовая ситуация, все такое, а ни разу: в быту такая же. Больше всего ей, конечно, нравилось т... Криса гонять, но и мои мучения тоже доставляют ей удовольствие. А еще она очень добрая и заботливая. Насколько возможно с таким характером... Знаешь, из тех, что с наслаждением поставят тебе необходимый болезненный укол. Она постоянно колесит по миру, неся просвещение и, если сильно достанут, грубую силу. На Сомали пираты пытались захватить судно, на котором она плыла. Так она всех обезвредила, связала, опросила на предмет «как дошли до такой жизни» и отправила учиться... Это она свела нас с Крисом.

Было все еще странно говорить Крису о Крисе же в третьем лице. Часть сознания твердила, что вот сейчас тот рассмеется и скажет, что мы на шоу розыгрышей, и мир вернется в свою колею. Но Редфилд не смеялся, сидел с отрешенным видом, но, скорее всего, мог повторить все сказанное слово в слово, уголки его губ иногда чуть приподнимались, будто пытаясь безуспешно сложиться в улыбку. Если бы Леон так пристально не смотрел, то и не заметил бы.

Чай заварился, Кеннеди покрутил заготовленные чашки из прозрачного стекла как мошенники с шариком на улице — так, что не понять, какая где, и только потом разлил душистый напиток. Крис слегка изогнул бровь, но от комментариев воздержался.

— Сначала пришлось его из-под земли выкапывать, когда она влипла во время его поисков. А потом Крис уныло твердил, что я его сестрице не пара. Мы тогда только впервые и задумались — а что, если?.. Даже на три свидания сходили. Помню, на третьем сидим как два придурка: я — в костюме и при галстуке, она — в шикарном платье и на каблуках, пытаемся придумать тему для разговора. А потом она опускает меню, хлопает меня по руке и говорит: «Слушай, романтика явно не канает. Пойдем пива попьем?» И мы пошли. В баре смотрели какой-то футбольный матч и оживленно болели. Я сунул галстук в карман, она сняла туфли, и мы тоже принялись за кого-то болеть.

Леон улыбнулся в чашку и отхлебнул душистый напиток. Чай не подкачал. Редфилд, слегка выпав из своих мыслей, тоже отхлебнул, прислушался к ощущениям, кивнул одобрительно.

Кеннеди пересказывал все дурацкие истории, в которые они втроем влипали, стараясь не касаться печальных, и навспоминал так много, что в итоге охрип.

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит, — сообщил Редфилд, переводя взгляд с Леона на окно и обратно. — Спокойной ночи.

Он встал, допил остывший чай залпом, сунул чашку в посудомойку и добавил еще «Спасибо», после чего покинул кухню, оставив Леона наедине с чашками.

— Это, интересно, за что именно? — спросил сам у себя гость и крикнул вслед:

— Спокойной ночи!

Поглядел на светлеющее небо за окнами и налил себе еще чая.

* * *

Утром его ждал сюрприз. Ну, то есть как утром — около полудня, когда он проснулся, на кровати рядом обнаружился планшет с эмблемой «RE».

— Ах, ну да. «Редфилд Электроникс», — кивнул Леон сам себе и принялся изучать подарок. А чуть позже, на выходе из ванной, он нос к носу столкнулся с дворецким, пожелавшим доброго дня и сообщившим:

— Мастер Крис просил показать вам тренажерный зал и бассейн.

Тренажерный зал был шикарен. Около половины снарядов он вообще опознать не смог. А бассейну позавидовала бы и команда страны по плаванию. Леон посидел на кафельном бортике, поболтал в воде ногами, вздохнул и устроился на скамейке у стены с планшетом. Пока хозяин дома не передумал, стоило получить всю возможную информацию.

Кеннеди не питал иллюзий, что после вчерашних душещипательных откровений ему стали больше доверять — просто добавили локаций, чтобы он со скуки на стенку не лез. И за тем, что он делает с компьютером, скорее всего, пристально следили. Леон хотел было в отместку забить в поиск что-нибудь изощренно порнографичное, но представил, что проверять его будет Пенниворт, и воздержался.

Следующие сутки он равномерно поделил между упражнениями и планшетом. Часть тренажеров была совершенно новой, часть находилась на последнем издыхании, из чего Леон сделал вывод, что залом очень часто пользуются. На планшет он первым делом установил приложение с картой города и нашел все, что касалось происшествия Ракун-Сити: статьи в СМИ, остатки архивных репортажей, заметки в блогах. Как водится, все друг другу противоречили, обвиняли правительство, НЛО, древних богов во главе с Ктулху, и, конечно, русских. Официально все было просто — авария на энергостанции. Леон вздохнул — правды в таких источниках не доищешься.

Он слегка сменил поисковую фразу и зачитал пачку соболезнований и жизнеописаний местной Клэр Редфилд. Она была другая — чуть иначе улыбалась, на большей части фото была в платьях, но доброта и сила во взгляде такие же.

На снимках с похорон Крис был больше похож на статую. Как и стоящий за его плечом Альфред Пенниворт. Издание аккуратно сообщало, что последний представитель семейства Редфилдов был бесстрастен и спокоен. Леон поморщился. Он прекрасно видел, что Крис рассыпается, тоже как статуя, и, наверное, только присутствие верного дворецкого напоминает ему, что мир еще здесь. Видимо, на месте трагедии он все-таки что-то нашел. Но разве ж у него спросишь?

Кеннеди снова вздохнул и вбил в поисковик «Бэтмен».

Клэр лежала на кресле прямо под своим с братом портретом, перекинув длинные ноги через один подлокотник и откинув голову на второй. Огромная желтая луна заглядывала в стрельчатое окно, освещая ее фигуру ровно наполовину — так, что лицо оставалось в тени.

— Куда же ты пропал, Лео? — спросила она. Ее голос звучал непривычно, отдавал старой трагедией, словно она давно говорила с воздухом и уже почти не надеялась на ответ.

— Квартира заперта изнутри, одежда и оружие на месте, только тебя самого нет. Мы всех перетрясли, под каждый куст заглянули. Из Ханниган твоей душу вынули. Она сама в шоке и ищет по своим каналам... Они свадьбу отменили. Кажется, даже не сговариваясь. Просто перестали о ней говорить и все. Я боюсь, что ты снова придумал себе высшую миссию и решил нас не волновать. Но как ты мог пойти без своих игрушек?.. Я не знаю, что и думать...

Она вздохнула, почти всхлипнула. Леон вспомнил, что с тех пор как Крис и Джилл слегка умерили характеры и договорились, он, Леон, и Клэр стали ближе — они оба потеряли Криса. А теперь она и вовсе одна.

— Прости меня, — сказал он. — Если бы я знал, куда мне бежать и с кем драться, чтобы вернуться домой, я бы не стоял здесь.

— Ты нашел кого-то другого, — проговорила она задумчиво. Пальцы описали в воздухе сложную фигуру.

— Это он нашел меня, — сказал Леон. Что еще он мог сказать?

— И ты все рассказал ему... Почти. Почему ты не стал рассказывать про Джилл?

— Он не спрашивал.

— Он много про что не спрашивал...

Роман с Джилл был долгим и изнурительным. Хотя можно ли назвать отношения длиной в десяток лет романом? Роман — это что-то легкое и мимолетное, а тут сошлись два железных характера. Они сходились, расходились, сходились с кем-то другим, чтобы обреченно вернуться в стартовую точку. До женитьбы дошло внезапно, как и всегда с Крисом. Они выползли из очередной горячей точки полуживые, ободранные, закопченные и усталые, и он вдруг обнаружил на пальце кольцо чеки от последней гранаты. Протянул ей и сказал просто: «Выходи за меня». А она просто взяла «кольцо» и кивнула. А психиковыносящий выбор колечка с брильянтом и мятая футболка на «официальном предложении» были уже много позже, когда Клэр и Леон вытерпели от обоих тонну «А может, она не так поняла?», «Может, он не это имел в виду?». В тот вечер уже не совсем трезвый, но бесконечно счастливый Редфилд сомкнул вокруг Леона ручищи и сообщил, что быть тому шафером и возражения не принимаются. Рядом вздохнула Клэр:

— Как будто кто-то сомневался. Только даже не надейтесь, что я розовое надену.

А Леон замер в объятии, старательно улыбнулся и с некоторым ужасом поймал себя на том, что не рад. Вообще не рад за друга. И даже, пожалуй, расстроен. Очень.

А потом он пришел домой и нашел в шкафу то дорогое пойло, отказавшись вступать в любые дискуссии с внутренним голосом.

Только об этом он не планировал никому рассказывать еще примерно вечность.

— Почему? — напомнила о себе Клэр. Она приподнялась в кресле и резко выдвинулась в полоску света. Половину ее лица закрывали удивительно ей не шедшие темные очки.

— Почему? — тонкие пальцы ухватили дужку очков, стянули их с носа, и Леон заглянул в желтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком.

— Черт! — агент Кеннеди подскочил в постели, поспешно натянул джинсы и босиком метнулся в библиотеку. Рефлексии могли подождать до следующего сеанса сна.

Через три часа, в семь утра, невозмутимый Альфред вкатил в библиотеку сервировочный столик с кофе и бутербродами.

— Мистер Пенниворт, ваш патрон вообще планирует возвращаться домой? — сварливо поинтересовался Леон. Дворецкий окинул взъерошенного и недоодетого гостя выразительным взглядом.

— Мне точно неизвестно. Но я передам, что Вы хотите с ним переговорить.

— Да, будьте любезны. Это срочно.

— Конечно, мистер Кеннеди. Кофе?

Примерно через полчаса, когда Леон углубился в очередной том по мифологии, планшет внезапно завибрировал, едва не устроив зачитавшемуся агенту сердечный приступ. Кеннеди поспешно ткнул в кнопку и оказался нос к носу с изображением очень недовольного Криса.

— В чем дело?

Редфилд прошелся взглядом вверх-вниз и поднял брови. А Леон вдруг вспомнил, что пренебрег рубашкой, и планшету, лежащему рядом на сидении, вид должен открываться двусмысленный. Он поспешно поднял устройство повыше.

— Знаешь, кто такой доппельгангер?

Крис закатил глаза.

— Злобный двойник из немецких легенд.

— Именно так. То ли демон, то ли смерть, то ли темная часть души — он полный двойник. Отличается только отсутствием тени и отражения. Ни про какие желтые кошачьи глаза нигде не пишется.

— Его собственные галлюцинации? Или легенды варьируются в зависимости от мира? — предложил Крис, сурово щурясь и переключаясь в режим Бэтмена.

— Возможно, — протянул Леон. — У меня был один знакомый с желтыми глазами с вертикальным зрачком. Он даже ночью не снимал темных очков.

Леон медленно провел двумя пальцами — указательным и большим — от виска к глазу, словно снимая очки. Крис проследил за движением, кивнул — он тоже запомнил.

— Ты считаешь, что его тоже занесло сюда? — скептически скривил губы.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Но последний раз Крису понадобились вулкан, гранатомет и напарница, чтобы его прибить. Хотя и до этого мы его несколько раз хоронили. Он является носителем редкого вируса, почти неуязвим и регенерирует. Насколько я помню из отчета Криса и Шевы, чтобы держать вирус в узде, ему нужна сыворотка. И вряд ли он прихватил с собой бидон. А на исследования и эксперименты нужны деньги...

— И ты считаешь, что наш друг в бинтах раньше занимал видное положение в обществе?

— Скорее всего, — Леон кивнул. — И его никто не ищет, потому что он не пропадал.

— Тогда почему он жив?

— Мне тоже интересно. Впрочем, что он сможет доказать? Его же даже опознать невозможно. Наполеонов и Черчилей по психушкам всегда сидело пачками. Держу пари, что и Кристоферы Редфилды встречаются.

Уголок крисовых губ приподнялся, но его хозяин тут же спохватился.

— Но у кого-то вполне могли бы появиться вопросы. Убрать его было бы спокойнее.

— Возможно, для чего-то он все-таки был нужен? Или просто уже не опасен.

— То есть ты думаешь, он мог сменить личину еще раз? Ты сказал «регенерация»? Как насчет пластической хирургии?

— Без понятия. Все время, что я получал о нем информацию, физиономия у него оставалась одна и та же… Как назывался город, откуда этого привезли?

— Метрополис… Итак. Как зовут твоего приятеля? И словесное описание.

— Альберт Вескер. Блондин, рост около метра девяносто, — начал Леон пересказывать досье. Вообще странно было описывать человека (хотя, человека ли?), которого никогда не видел.

— Понял, — сказал Крис и отключился. Кеннеди похлопал по устройству и вздохнул:

— Ни тебе «спасибо», ни мне «здравствуйте».

Девайс издал ласкающую слух трель и выдал на экран два окошка с личными делами.

— Пациент 939, «Профессор»… ага, и «Доппельгангер». Нет фантазии у людей.

Леон улегся поудобнее и открыл первое.

* * *

Темно-синяя папка приземлилась на скамью как раз в том месте, где мгновением ранее находился живот Леона, отскочила и хлопнулась на пол. Сам Кеннеди скатился за снаряд и едва успел удержать руку, чтобы не метнуть в источник папки гантелей.

— Лови, — запоздало предложил Крис, подходя.

Леон скрипнул зубами, поднимаясь.

— Спасибо, что не стал ждать, пока я штангу подниму. И что это?

— Фотографии.

— Как мило.

Пришлось откладывать гантели и перегибаться через скамью за причиной безобразия — хозяин дома явно считал свою миссию выполненной.

— Как говорит одна моя знакомая, за такие шутки в зубах бывают промежутки, — пробурчал Леон, поднимаясь.

Крис, впрочем, сильно веселящимся не выглядел, стоял на расстоянии пары метров, слегка хмурясь — то ли высчитывал время леоновской реакции, то ли вероятность того, что «одна знакомая» — это его не слишком хорошо воспитанная сестра из другой реальности.

— Это девочка, которая живет в моем доме на втором этаже, они все время под окнами играет в выходные, — пояснил Леон на всякий случай. Крис кивнул, ничем не выдавая, явилась ли эта информация полезной.

Перекинув через шею предоставленное отзывчивым Пеннивортом полотенце, Кеннеди устроился все на той же скамье и положил папку на колени.

— Смотреть уже можно или ждать рождественского утра? Кстати, почему было не послать на планшет, как и все остальное?.. Ах, ну да. Надо же за реакцией смотреть... Как мне повернуться? Встать?

— Смотри уже, — махнул рукой Крис.

— Надеюсь, ты хотя бы каждого отдельно распечатал?

Так агент Кеннеди познакомился со всем цветом Готэмского и не только общества. Подписей, конечно, не было, но каждый персонаж был представлен одним крупным планом и одним дальним. Сначала шли блондины, потом — крашеные и мелированные, потом шатены, брюнеты и лысые. На последней странице на мир с легким ужасом смотрел невнятный лысый человечек в больших очках, после дозы холеных бизнесменов и аристократов смотревшийся особенно нелепо. Повернув фото к Редфилду, Леон выразительно поднял брови.

— Арнольд Вескер, — прокомментировал тот, слегка поморщившись.

— Ну да?— Кеннеди снова вгляделся в снимок. — Как-то не уродились Вескеры, прямо обидно.

Собеседник хмыкнул, и Леон решил потом уточнить у более разговорчивого Пенниворта или поисковой системы.

— Ну и, — решил Леон подытожить. — Толку ноль. Что будем делать?

— Обедать? — предложил Крис, и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к выходу.

* * *

Отобедав, ушастый борец с преступностью вновь пропал из видимости. Леон еще раз перебрал фотографии, махнул рукой и устроился в полюбившейся малой гостиной с планшетом.

Вечерний досуг, состоявший из просмотра фантастического фильма и обмена мнениями с портретом Клэр, был прерван прямым включением. Репортаж велся с вертолета. Иногда растрепанный ведущий попадал в кадр, все остальное время луч прожектора метался между невысоких уютных домиков, похожих друг на друга, как две капли воды, и Тираном Т-103 (он же «Мистер Х», правда, без привычного кожаного плаща в заклепках — и зачем только «Амбрелла» вообще их одевала?), поднимающим над головой полицейский автомобиль. Камера повернулась вправо, и в зону видимости попала кажущаяся очень маленькой фигурка в черном плаще…

На вызов с планшета ответить, конечно, не соизволили, и дальше Леон особенно не думал — включилась вбитая в него годами программа «спасать и защищать». Как честный гость, он не делал зарисовок плана дома, не подглядывал, не подслушивал, не разнюхивал. Но навыки в землю не зароешь, даже если бы и хотелось — все полученные сведения всплыли в памяти. Так что на вычисление местоположения гаража у него ушло несколько секунд, потом еще десять минут — на то, чтобы понять, как именно туда добраться по лестницам, переходам и коридорам, секунд пятнадцать агент Кеннеди ловил челюсть, разглядывая ряды автомобилей и мотоциклов. Выбрав байк, зрительно выглядевший подешевле, он еще пару минут потратил на разборки с зажиганием, запустил на планшете систему навигации и отправился искать выезд из гаража.

Рычал мотор, сливались в переплетающиеся линии огни окон и витрин, внутренний голос неумолимо отсчитывал время, планшет в кармане бесстрастно сообщал, куда ему повернуть… пока за очередным поворотом не оказался тупик. Едва успевший затормозить Леон выдернул из-за пазухи девайс и уставился на совершенно открытый путь, изображенный на экране, потом — на стену перед собой, выругался сквозь зубы:

— Некоторые вещи одинаковы во всех мирах.

Виноватый планшет залился нежной мелодией, эхом прокатившейся по пустынной улице, и написал на экране, что входящий звонок поступил от некого «А».

— Мистер Пенниворт, это Вы?

— Добрый вечер, мистер Кеннеди. Можно просто Альфред. Вы столь поспешно покинули особняк, что я не успел предложить Вам помощь.

Леон вздохнул и ткнулся носом в руль. Руль пах металлом и полиролью.

— Просто Леон. Простите за замки, не был уверен, что… в общем, помощь была бы очень кстати. С ним можно связаться?

— Последние три минуты связи нет.

— Ясно, — больше ничего Леон уточнять не стал. В разборках с Тиранами информация с трехминутной задержкой особенного значения не имела.

Дальше он ехал уже по указке альфредовского бесстрастного голоса.

— Это существо называется «Тиран», — выговаривал Леон под нос. — Редкая мутация, на миллион человек — два подходящих набора клеток, мутируют при повреждении, все усиливаясь… и если у них есть Тиран, значит, есть и Т-вирус. А тому на наборы клеток плевать, он «ест» все, и от него нет антидота. Так что у нас есть потенциальная угроза веселой эпидемии. Из-под земли этих умников достану и закопаю обратно… Альфред, Вы не знаете, где поблизости можно взять танк или истребитель? Или хотя бы ракетницу?

— Вряд ли смогу помочь — военные базы сконцентрированы в удалении от города.

— Жаль. Придется что-нибудь придумать. В конце концов, первый раз что ли — на поезд с голыми руками?

Явился он как раз, когда Летучий Мыш в обрывках плаща и представитель Б.О.О., домутировавший до трех щупалец («Разве у них были щупальца?»), доламывали друг другом когда-то мирный и милый пригород. Сверху летал вертолет, освещая происходящее в сумерках и вечерних новостях, вокруг на почтительном расстоянии под прикрытием более-менее целых автомобилей притаилась полиция и, видимо, ждала подкрепление или еще какого-то божественного явления. Леон прикинул, не стукнуть ли кого по голове, чтобы разжиться формой, но передумал — служители закона были так увлечены просмотром драки, что пройти, проехать или пролететь мимо них было до обидного просто.

Перелетая баррикады на мотоцикле, агент Кеннеди подумал, что если бы по распределению он попал куда-то еще, не в Ракун, сейчас все так же служил бы в полиции. И на неплохом посту. В какой-то из реальностей наверняка и служит… Хотя, учитывая его характер, вполне мог бы стоять с остальными за тачками… Хотя, Господи, о ком речь? Точно так же летел бы…

Мотоцикл пришлось разбить о спину чуда биологических разработок. Правда, на то, чтобы тот выпустил новую игрушку в кевларовой броне, этого не хватило. Но Крис добавил что-то из своих спецэффектов, и Тиран полетел в одну сторону, а Темный рыцарь — в другую.

— К… Бэтс, ты как? — Леон спешно присел на корточки, потянул за видную из-под обломков мебели руку.

— Жить буду, — проворчал Бэтмен, приподнимаясь и стряхивая с плеча обломок лакированных перил.

— Точно?

В ответ ему подарили хмурый взгляд, и от дальнейших уточнений пришлось воздержаться.

— И какие есть идеи? — шепотом поинтересовался Кеннеди. — У тебя там, в поясе, случайно нет истребителя? Или пулемета системы Гатлинга? Вообще, мы их обычно взрывали.

Крис покривил губы:

— Могу предложить кислоту.

— Крис рассказывал, что Джилл с «каким-то гастарбайтером» поливали Немезиса кислотой и это, в принципе, помогало. Немезис — это примерно такой же, — Леон мотнул головой в сторону, где их шумно искал Т-103. — Если скинуть его в цистерну, регенерация может и не…

— Отлично, идем.

Обкусанный и изодранный плащ не слишком героически хлопнул и вместе с хозяином шустро удалился за завалы. Леон скрипнул зубами и метнулся следом.

* * *

Агент Кеннеди не совсем представлял, что на металлургическом заводе делают с кислотой, да еще в таком количестве, да еще и в емкости без крышки с таким удобным «трапом» к самому бортику. Варианты ему на ум приходили не слишком приятные. В особенности было неприятно стоять на этом самом «трапе» и смотреть в пустые глаза подбирающейся твари. Изрядно потрепанный, отрастивший новую руку и еще пару щупалец, Тиран явно что-то подозревал и не сильно торопился.

— Да давай уже, я усну скоро, — подбадривал играющий приманку агент, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Рожи я тебе строить не буду, не надейся.

Противник наконец решился и с ревом рванулся вперед. Леон едва разминулся с длинной когтистой верхней конечностью, использовал вторую, еще похожую на человеческую, как ступеньку и оттолкнулся, взвиваясь в воздух. В высшей точке его траектория пересеклась с крисовой, они уже двойным весом добавили продукции корпорации «Амбрелла» ускорения и дальше полетели по дуге к противоположному краю емкости, едва не задевая пятками жидкость. Конечно, «летать» вдвоем на одном тросе Леону приходилось и раньше, но, как правило, с девушками, и трос был прицеплен к нему. Теперь он ощутил себя не совсем в своей тарелке, то есть не на своей веревке, вися на шее у Криса. Они впервые с первой драки были так близко, от Редфилда будоражаще пахло кровью, порохом и побелкой. Мелькнула шальная мысль обхватить благодетеля еще и ногами за пояс, но следом промелькнула перспектива воссоединения с Тираном под гладью серной кислоты, и фантазии отступили. Рука Криса, свободная от троса, крепко прижимала его к затянутому кевларом боку и… чем-то капала на штаны. Скосив глаза, Кеннеди вынужден был констатировать, что вездесущий Редфилд готэмского разлива умудрился отпилить от Тирана кусок щупальца, которое теперь держал в той же руке, что и Леона.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — ровно сообщил агент, почти касаясь чужой щеки губами и ответа, как обычно, не получил. Ноги коснулись бетона, рука Криса скользнула по талии и отпустила, оставив очень мощный букет ощущений — от приятной иллюзии тепла до совсем не иллюзорного противного зеленого пятна на боку. Подергав за штанину в попытке стряхнуть останки передовых разработок, Леон махнул рукой — все равно ремонту подранные во всех возможных местах брюки уже не подлежали. Бэтмен меж тем отцепил трос, вынул из кармашка на поясе пакетик для улик и упаковал «сувенир». Кислота в емкости за его спиной бурлила, запах вскоре стал просто невыносимым.

Поспешно закрыв нос и рот воротом куртки, Кеннеди повернулся к соратнику и натолкнулся на очень внимательный взгляд.

— Как думаешь, он «того»? — поинтересовался, поеживаясь под этим взглядом. Редфилд старой конфигурации так не умел — как овощечисткой. Крис — «ну слава Богу!» — перевел взгляд на выровнявшуюся поверхность кислоты и кивнул:

— А теперь нам нужно узнать, откуда он пришел.

Прошагав несколько километров по следам разрушений, они без труда нашли в лесу развороченные двери бункера. Из дверей валил черный густой дым.

— У меня такое ощущение, что мы слегка опоздали, — Леон попытался заглянуть в проход, закрывая лицо ставшим уже родным воротом куртки. Видимость была нулевая.

Редфилд покопался в поясе и закинул в дверной проем какие-то шарики.

— Планшет с тобой?

Леон удивленно поднял брови, но честно полез в карман. Как ни странно, девайс пережил все акробатические этюды, полеты и удары о стены, обрел пару благородных царапин, но даже не погнулся. Мыш нетерпеливо выхватил у него устройство, начертил на экране пальцем замысловатый символ и кивнул сам себе.

— Альфред, ты получаешь данные?

Значит, не себе.

— Да, сэр. Прислать за вами транспорт?

— Да, не помешало бы.

Оба говорили так, словно Крис просил его из бара забрать, что в трех шагах от дома. Леон возвел глаза к кронам деревьев и вздохнул.

— Слушай, а он ведь сбежал, да? — он попинал покореженную дверь. — И все сразу подчистили от улик… Интересно, это последняя модификация, или есть поинтереснее? Раньше Тираны были быстрее. И зеленым не пачкались, не то, чтобы я жаловался, но…

— Я подозреваю, что это из-за «Титана».

— Ты же сейчас не греческую мифологию имеешь в виду?

— Помнишь Бейна?

Кеннеди пожевал губами, вспоминая прочитанное и услышанное.

— Это в маске такой? Из Аркхэма, баловался со стероидами?

Крис поморщился.

— Что-то вроде того. Первая версия этих «стероидов» — «Веном», потом доктор Янг его усовершенствовала и создала «Титан». Вот они зеленые.

— Ну вот что людям не сидится? Нет, чтобы лекарство от СПИДа разрабатывать.

— Суперсолдаты кажутся более продуктивными, — Мыш слегка повел левым плечом, продолжая тыкать в леонов планшет, резко замер на полудвижении и поморщился. Пользуясь чужой занятостью, Кеннеди подкрался со спины и руку протянул. Лишь слегка повернувшись и не отрывая взгляда от строящейся на экране трехмерной модели лаборатории, Крис сцапал его за запястье:

— Что?

— Что с плечом? — отвечал Леон, чувствуя себя довольно глупо с вытянутой рукой и мысленно готовясь к полету через чужое плечо носом вперед.

— Чем-то зацепился, — Мыш отодвинулся, выпуская его руку, плащ качнулся, и в дыре мелькнула рана, формой напоминающая молнию, точно на лопатке. Агент Кеннеди сглотнул, глубоко вздохнул и сел на землю. Кроны деревьев над их головами заволновались, и стал слышен шум лопастей летательного аппарата.

* * *

Так Леон наконец попал в святая святых — Пещеру Летучей Мыши. Хотя сначала — в бэтменовский вертолет, имевший какое-то очередное связанное с мышами название.

— Ну и фантазия у тебя, — буркнул Леон, втискиваясь в кабину. Аппарат был явно рассчитан на одного. — И с социопатией надо бы что-то решать — а вдруг бы я больше ел?

— Пешком пойдешь, — предостерег Крис.

Пещера умудрялась выглядеть более обжитой, нежели особняк, и более уютной, несмотря на тусклое освещение, холодные каменные стены, общую сырость, водопады и стаи летучих мышей, целившихся ему в лицо.

— Блин, ты б их кормил чаще, что ли. Что они как дикие?

— Ты им нравишься, — хмыкнул Крис.

— Ну, хоть кому-то, — проворчал Леон.

В соседнем зале, освещенном экранами во всю стенку, их поджидал Альфред с аптечкой.

Леон выпросил пакет со льдом, антисептические салфетки, йод и устроился в здоровенном кресле у компьютера. Запрокинул голову, прикидывая, как Крис за этой махиной работать умудряется — шея тут же заныла, махнул рукой и принялся обрабатывать ранения.

— На лопатке придется зашивать, сэр.

Леон поднял голову и замер, так как к зрелищу был не готов. Редфилд как раз закидывал в рот таблетки и запивал водой — и, слава Богу, кажется, пропустил его реакцию. Хотя с этим Редфилдом никогда наверняка не скажешь. Броню с верхней половины тела тот уже снял, предоставляя многофункциональному дворецком возможность осмотреть спину. Леон оставил салфетки и просто смотрел, подпирая подбородок кулаком. Мускулатура была накачана чуть иначе, с другими акцентами, правильнее; руки, плечи и грудь, насколько было видно, покрывали шрамы — от очень старых, светлых и едва видных, до свежих, еще алых. У его друга Криса было меньше шрамов, раза в два.

Вырвавшись наконец из рук дворецкого, Редфилд что-то набрал на одной из клавиатур, и скормил недавний «трофей» выехавшему сбоку отсеку. Агрегат низко заурчал и слегка завибрировал, на экране появилась размером примерно с Леона полоса загрузки.

— А отследить этот «Титан» можно?

— Вряд ли, после бунта в Аркхэме формула есть у каждого четвертого. Ее, правда, на кухне не воспроизведешь…

— Угу. Лаборатории ведь недешевые, да? — протянул Леон задумчиво. — И когда их спешно приходится сжигать из-за того, что образец вышел погулять, это должно быть очень неприятно.

— Более чем, — Крис простучал клавишами, полоса загрузки усовестилась и отъехала в угол, уменьшаясь примерно до 1/6 экрана, на остальное место выползла модель лаборатории — без текстур, только контуры зелеными линиями.

— Я думаю, что кое-кому могут понадобиться деньги. Или лаборатории. Или и то, и другое. А у кого тут самые лучшие лаборатории?

— Ага. И деньги, — Крис даже повернулся лицом, предоставляя Леону все свое внимание. За его спиной модель достроилась до мелких деталей, на полу в неестественных позах проявились три человеческие фигуры.

— Тебе последнее время бессмертие или власть над миром не предлагали?

— За последние две недели — нет, — Крис усмехнулся, и в его глазах мелькнули веселые искры.

— Видимо, скоро предложат, — Леон улыбнулся, глядя в синие глаза напротив.

— Сэр, осмелюсь напомнить, — подал голос забытый было дворецкий, и гость поспешно перевел взгляд на него, — что завтра Вы приглашены на прием в честь пятидесятилетнего юбилея музея искусств.

— Я иду один, — сказал Бэтмен, сводя брови.

— Конечно, — сказал Леон.

* * *

Попасть на прием оказалось до противного просто, агент Кеннеди был разочарован.

В юности он подрабатывал официантом. Не в таком месте, конечно, всего лишь в маленьком кафе, но и там это дело требовало выносливости, изворотливости и глаз не только на затылке, но и с флангов. Это во многом и подготовило его к будущей работе полисменом и спецагентом. Но двигаться в потоке высокопоставленных и дорого одетых особ, всем улыбаться, никого не облить, никого не пропустить и искать глазами Редфилда одновременно оказалось непросто даже теперь, после долгих лет подготовки. Хозяин половины города, дамский угодник и т.д. и т.п., обнаружился только через полчаса, когда у Леона уже слегка рябило в глазах от блеска драгоценностей и хрустальных люстр — оказалось, за время его заточения с Крисом и Пеннивортом по людям он совершенно не скучал.

Крис пристроился в уголке, между окном и стеной с портретом дамы в весьма нелепом розовом наряде. Честно сказать, дама слегка терялась в толстой золоченой раме. Леон отметил, что Редфилд занял одно из самых стратегически удобных мест — и к служебным помещениям близко, и к окнам, и со спины не подкрадутся, и в зону возможного падения предмета искусства он тоже не попадал. Вполне ожидаемо вокруг толпились многочисленные девушки, сверкая белоснежными зубами не хуже, чем драгоценностями.

Его теплая улыбка, его взгляд, это игривое движение бровями — это был настолько Крис, тот Крис, что принадлежал Джилл, что Леон застыл на мгновение, борясь с желанием ущипнуть себя. Наваждение рассеялось — идеально сидящий смокинг, словно вылитый на хозяина и застывший, изысканная отточенность движений не могли принадлежать тому Редфилду. И от этого почему-то стало легче.

Отвесив себе ставший привычным ментальный пинок, Леон улыбнулся пошире и шагнул к живописной группе.

— Шампанского? — предложил он, легко тряхнув челкой. Синие глаза на мгновение утратили выражение расслабленности и душевной простоты, сузились, прошлись по нему от туфель до челки, сканируя.

— Благодарю, — бархатисто выговорили губы, складываясь как-то иначе, не как обычно, неуловимо селя в сознании ощущение неправильности. Неудивительно, что никто его не узнавал.

Кристофер Редфилд небрежно уронил на поднос салфетку, взял бокал и вновь забыл о существовании официантов. И вряд ли кто-то заметил, что салфетка ударилась о металл чуть тяжелее, чем должна была.

— Ну и что ты здесь делаешь? — поинтересовался все еще непривычный бархатный голос, кажется, прямо в мозг — без шума и помех — стоило только отойти в боковой коридор и приладить «подаренные» в салфетке микрофон и наушник. Кеннеди мысленно пометил себе поспрашивать насчет системы шумоподавления.

— Подрабатываю, — беззаботно отвечал Леон, стараясь попасть в тон. — Мне же надо как-то вернуть стоимость мотоцикла.

— Боюсь, я столько не проживу.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь.

Мимо прошла, прихватив на ходу бокал с его подноса, очень знакомая точеная женская фигурка. Леон едва успел себя остановить, чтобы не окликнуть.

— Хм. Видел азиатку в красном платье?

— Ты удивишься, сколько я их видел.

— А вот ту, которая только что мимо меня прошла?

— Угу. Понравилась или кого-то напомнила?

— Там, — он выдержал небольшую паузу, ощущая странный привкус слова, — она звалась Адой Вонг, работала на три-четыре организации одновременно и пару раз стащила у меня очень-очень важные вещи. За ней стоит приглядывать.

— Здесь ее зовут Селина Кайл, и у меня она регулярно таскает важные вещи, — сообщил Крис и не стал развивать тему.

— Тут всегда так скучно? — поинтересовался Леон через час, едва подавляя зевок.

В наушнике хмыкнули.

— В Белом Доме было веселее?

— На приемы-то меня никто не звал. Слава Богу.

— Когда не таскаешь поднос, веселее.

— Как будто ты таскал.

— Всякое бывает.

— Надо будет спросить у Альфреда.

Разговор был прерван стеклянной крышей зала, посыпавшейся на головы гостей вместе со странно одетыми автоматчиками, двери с ноги распахнул совсем интересный персонаж с мешком из-под картошки на голове.

— В этом сезоне в моде натуральные ткани и природные цвета? — поинтересовался Леон вполголоса, отодвигаясь за колонну. Следом за картофельным ввалилась охрана и наконец-то стало весело.

— Пугало, — коротко пояснил низкий бэтменовский голос Криса.

— Это который на прошлой неделе сбежал из Аркхэма?

— Он самый.

— Может, тебе уже выкупить эту лечебницу и свои системы поставить? Это же просто невозможно. Каждую неделю бегают, — Леон увернулся от удара прикладом (дуло чужого автомата он ранее забил вилкой) и ответил подносом. Поглядел на оставшуюся в металле вмятину и отправил изделие в голову ближайшего незваного гостя на манер фрисби. Аэродинамические свойства, конечно, были не ахти, но Леон мог поручиться, что без стоматолога тому уже не обойтись. Из наушника слышалось сопение и звуки ударов.

— Постарайся не надышаться токсином, у меня антидота мало, — предостерег чуть запыхавшийся Мыш. — Он его выпускает из перчаток, газового пистолета, дымовых шашек...

— Ага, — Леон поморщился, мысленно добавляя еще несколько вариантов, — буду дышать на вдох.

* * *

Леон пробежал коридором вслед за мелькнувшими картофельным мешком и коробкой в форме Колизея, куда собирались пожертвования. В связи с очередным ремонтом крыши деньги музею были более чем необходимы. Перепрыгнув лестницу и пнув хлипкую дверь, он вывалился в проулке, отдаленно напоминающем тот, первый. И не скажешь, что центр города.

— Ну и куда он делся?

Улица хранила молчание. Леон напряг слух, крутнулся на месте, под подошвой что-то скрипнуло.

— Перчатка? — Кеннеди слегка наклонился, изучая находку. Именно такие были на...

Потянуло чем-то неественно-сладковатым.

— Ну только не опять... Ушастый же меня убьет...

Стены переулка дрогнули и оплыли, как на картинах Дали. Диким хороводом закружились вокруг тени, то принимающие облик кого-то знакомого, то вытягивающиеся в гротескные жуткие фигуры со старых фресок, смыкающиеся над головой в прутья решетки.

…они уходили, рука к руке, плечо к плечу. Тонкая ручка в кружевной белой перчатке как в замедленной съемке легла на рукав черного пиджака, он повернулся к ней, что-то говоря, улыбаясь сквозь слова. И она подняла голову, встречая его взгляд. И свадебное платье внезапно сменилось длинным плащом с высоким воротом, а костюм жениха — костюмом летучей мыши. Лица и улыбки остались теми же. И они уходили.

Леон рвался из плена рукавов смерительной рубашки, бился в прутья и не мог и слова из себя вытолкнуть. А они все шли.

Крис открыл дверь в слепящий белый свет, галантно пропустил подругу вперед и сам остановился на пороге, повернулся, скользнул безразличным взглядом, махнул рукой на прощание и шагнул следом за ней. Мир взорвался белым.

Теперь руки Леона были свободны, и в одной даже привычной успокаивающей тяжестью лежал Магнум. Вот только решетки остались, и темнота за ними. А еще в углу камеры тьма дрогнула и слиплась в высокую фигуру. Кеннеди отступил, вскидывая оружие.

Но навстречу ему выступил Крис. Крис Редфилд в броне и плаще с откинутым капюшоном, с мутными невидящими глазами и трупными пятнами по лицу. Неистово мотая головой, Леон отступил еще, вплотную к прутьям, и тьма тут же вцепилась в него десятками рук, разрывая рубашку, впиваясь в кожу... Он рвался из их хватки, а существо, когда-то бывшее Крисом, его другом, его... тянуло к нему потемневшие руки с длинными когтями, свет отражался от оскаленных клыков.

— Это же я! Крис! Бэтс! Это же я!

Верный Магнум дрожал в его руках, палец лежал на курке, а Леон никак не мог заставить себя выстрелить.

Когтистые руки легли на плечи, и Кеннеди вдруг почувствовал облегчение и спокойствие. Он глубоко вздохнул и медленно опустил оружие...

Мир снова взорвался белым, а потом залился темно-синими чернилами. Последние слова неслись в небо белым облачком. Проводив их взглядом, он втянул сырой воздух ртом, подавился, закашлялся.

— Ты как? — спросил такой родной голос, в ночи распахнулись синие глаза с печатью тревоги, и Леон, словно за веревку потянули, качнулся вперед и сгреб Криса в объятие, ткнулся носом в плечо и прогнал все мысли из головы. «Живой! — бесновался внутренний голос. — Он живой!»

— Я в порядке, теперь в порядке, — сказал бездумно, отдаваясь ощущениям, слушая чужое дыхание. Только вдоха через два он сообразил, что под его руками — задеревеневший Крис в ушастом капюшоне, костюме и плаще, а значит хук в челюсть за самоуправство — только вопрос времени. Потребовалось очень много сил, чтобы оторвать руки от чужой брони в обтяжку. Освободившийся Бэтмен быстро поднялся и окинул его очень внимательным взглядом:

— Встать можешь?

— Думаю, да, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Только посижу минутку, отсюда чудесный вид. Кстати, Мыш, где ты костюм прятал? Под твой смокинг и носовой платок бы не влез.

— У меня машина есть, — снизошел до ответа тот и протянул руку. — Она как раз за углом стоит. Пошли, комедиант.

* * *

Свалившись на «штурманское» сидение («Хоть где-то у него два сидения!»), Леон привалился к двери плечом и прикрыл глаза. Его слегка мутило, перед глазами плавали осколки образов из недавней галлюцинации.

— Токсин страха, — пояснил Бэтмен, мельком глянув на него, — выкапывает все самое пугающее из подсознания. С непривычки особенно противно. Я вколол тебе антидот... Воды?

Леон отрицательно двинул кистью, не рискуя беспокоить вестибулярный аппарат какими-то еще движениями.

«Самое пугающее, значит?»

Самым неприятным в той его жизни (в той ее части, что не была связана с работой) было совсем не то, что в жизни Редфилда всегда была Джилл — как говорила Клэр, даже до ее рождения — и не влюбленность в гетеросексуального друга. Влюбленность или даже просто физическое влечение Леон простил бы себе легко, а Редфилд так и вовсе воспринял бы как комплимент. Но нет, чувство было каким-то однобоким, ущербным, словно бракованным.

Леон знал двоих Крисов. То есть, уже четверых. Или двоих с половиной? Неважно. Сначала он познакомился с Крисом, братом Клэр. Тот был хулиган, раздолбай и сумасброд, и первое время вызывал лишь раздражение из-за дурных манер и саднящей после убийственных рукопожатий руки. С капитаном Кристофером Редфилдом они познакомились позже, когда тот спас ему жизнь на одной из миссий. Капитан Редфилд, обладатель острого взгляда, вечно сведенных бровей и бесконечного профессионализма, был сдержан, спокоен и реагировал на ситуацию едва ни не быстрее самого Леона, да еще и умудрялся раскидывать команды бойцам. Он даже леоновские шутки понимал. Не все, конечно, но большинство. И именно из-за него, из-за этой не половины даже, Кеннеди держался рядом с раздражающим его «первым» Редфилдом-старшим, противный сам себе, пока они на самом деле не стали друзьями.

Парадокс был в том, что круглосуточно таким восхитительным мог быть только несчастный, изломанный, но не сломленный Крис, у которого не было Клэр, Джилл... да и самого Леона. А Леон никому не пожелал бы такой судьбы.

Неудачливый агент открыл глаза и наткнулся взглядом на силуэт Бэтмена, сжимающего руки на руле, глубоко вздохнул — тугой, привычный узел глубоко в груди, оказывается, уже развязался, и все вставало на свои места. 

Крис все-таки открыл бардачок и аккуратно положил ему на колени бутылку с водой. Леон проследил за движением и едва удержался от того, чтобы схватить его за руку.

— Ты его поймал?

— Маячок прицепил и скинул координаты полиции.

— Справятся?

— А куда денутся?

По дороге он пару раз проваливался было в дрему, но уже через мгновение вскидывался, преследуемый образами из токсинового бреда. Кажется, сны еще долго не будут прежними.

«Живой. Он живой».

«Интересно, я во время бреда разговаривал?»

— Как себя чувствуешь?

Оказывается, задремать все-таки удалось. Крис — уже без капюшона — стоял у открытой двери и смотрел цепко и внимательно, окутанный влажной полутьмой пещеры.

Леон честно прислушался к организму — тошнота и слабость прошли.

— Вроде, нормально.

— Тогда... О чем ты думал вообще?!

Рык прозвучал несколько неожиданно, Кеннеди вздрогнул и захлопал глазами:

— Сейчас не могу точно припомнить.

— Оно и видно... Если уж лезешь помогать, не влипай сам хотя бы. Давай, выгружайся, попросим Альфреда сварить тебе бульон, — он шагнул в сторону, освобождая место, и Леон машинально потянулся следом.

— Постой, — поймал его за руку и замер, чувствуя, как под пальцами бьется пульс. То ли Крис уже успел перчатку стянуть, то ли еще в бою лишился — не получалось вспомнить, в голове все мысли разбивались о главенствующее «Живой».

Они теперь стояли очень-очень близко.

— У тебя шок, — убежденно сказал Крис, впрочем, не вырываясь. — И адреналиновый выброс. И психологическая травма.

— Ага, — кивнул Леон. — Примерно с рождения.

Жилка под пальцами билась все быстрее, внешне Редфилд оставался все таким же спокойным.

— Ты ничего мне не должен, — добавил он твердо. Леон едва не расхохотался:

— Я, конечно, неплох. Но не настолько, чтобы расплачиваться натурой — очень долго будет, — улыбаясь, он потянулся вперед.

— Я не могу, — сказал Крис, отворачиваясь.

— Почему же? — Леон усмехнулся, вышло зло. — Религия не позволяет?

— Не позволяет чувство справедливости — не могу пользоваться твоими нереализованными сексуальными фантазиями в отношении приятеля, — ему досталась такая же саркастическая ухмылка.

Кеннеди шумно втянул воздух, но успел понять раньше, чем ответил в тон.

— Отличная попытка, — кивнул он. — Но не сработает. Я все могу.

Одним движением он перевернул их — теперь Крис был прижат спиной к боку Бэтмобиля. Леон, все еще слушая пульс, склонился к нему, медленно, все-таки оставляя возможность дать себе в морду. Но на полпути его встретили чужие губы.

И это «Живой», написанное в голове поперек всех мыслей, чуть подвинулось под напором «Наконец-то!». Потому что — наконец-то! — он был там, где и должен был быть, куда шел, кажется, всю жизнь.

Крис вдруг отодвинулся и даже уперся ладонью Леону в грудь, когда тот вновь потянулся следом. Бросил отрывисто:

— Не здесь.

* * *

Длинный путь до хозяйской спальни они провели с пользой и фантазией, пожертвовав в процессе одной вазой и ушибив Леону локоть.

Краем сознания Кеннеди успел отметить, что кровать была огромной. Настолько огромной, что можно было заблудиться и так и не встретиться никогда. Уж явно не для сна она предназначалась. А спал хозяин спальни, скорее всего, в какой-нибудь маленькой комнатке, на раскладушке или и вовсе на полу, в другой части этажа. Или вообще кочевал вместе с раскладушкой...

Они свалились на кровать, и желание думать покинуло Леона.

Это больше походило на драку, чем на что-то еще: поцелуи-укусы, объятия, которые легко спутать с захватами... Зубы впились в плечо, и Леон выгнулся от удовольствия, граничащего с болью.

И та часть его разума, которая не дремала никогда, самым противным из голосов сообщила, что так будет проще всего — дать то, что от него требуют.

Правила в доме это ладно — туда не ходи, носки не раскидывай... Но в постели — это уже слишком.

«Я не хочу, чтоб было проще», — подумал он, кажется, вслух, потому что нависающий над ним Крис замер. Леон притянул его ближе, прижался щекой к щеке, вдохнул запах кожи, смешанный с пряным дорогим дезодорантом. Зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы, ощупью, не открывая глаз, нашел губы...

Он знал — стоит заглянуть в синие глаза, и все, ничего не получится: он поплывет по течению за десятками других тел, побывавших в этой спальне (такую репутацию за раз не заработаешь), и все закончится, едва начавшись. А вряд ли у него будет еще шанс.

Крис отмер, вздохнул прямо в поцелуй и покорно приоткрыл рот, расслабляясь, словно расплавился под руками. Леон и сам не понял, в какой момент они поменялись местами, но уже он нависал над Редфилдом, покрывая поцелуями тонкие шрамы на широкой груди, изучая обжигающе горячую кожу, словно карту, вычерчивая языком тропы. «Я обо всем позабочусь, — говорил Леон каждым движением, полным бесконечной нежности. — Я позабочусь о тебе».

Крис заключил его лицо в ладони, вынуждая поднять взгляд. В синих глазах плескалось что-то нечитаемое, и Кеннеди застыл, словно пойманный в силок, чувствуя, что тонет в этом взгляде. Крис легонько погладил его по щеке, пропустил челку сквозь пальцы, и улыбнулся грустно и болезненно. Леон прижался губами к шершавой ладони, вновь прикрывая глаза, боясь выдать себя окончательно. Этот мимолетный жест доверия перевешивал все физические удовольствия…

* * *

Утром Леон проснулся один.

«Никто и не надеялся, — сказал он себе, спросонья ощупывая холодную постель рядом. — Не надеялся, я сказал».

Перевернулся на бок, подтянул колени поближе.

Хотя бы не перетащили обратно в гостевую комнату — он бы не удивился, если для этих целей по дому бродит специализированный робот. Леон снова перевернулся, обнял подушку, еще хранящую знакомый запах — кожи и пряной туалетной воды.

— Ну и как с ним теперь общаться? — поинтересовался он у окна.

А главное — как возвращаться и смотреть в глаза тому Крису? Кеннеди закрыл лицо ладонями и с наслаждением перебрал все нецензурные слова, какие вспомнил. Запутаться сильнее было уже некуда.

— Я подумаю об этом завтра. А сейчас я хочу кофе. И в душ.

Бэтмен уже сидел за столом в кухне. Именно Бэтмен, суровый, собранный, натянутый, как струна. Чувственного ночного Криса, конечно, и след простыл.

На нем был очень мягкий на вид черный свитер с воротом под самое горло. И Леон даже догадывался, почему (кроме того, что был очень к лицу.) Он прекрасно помнил вкус чужой кожи и энтузиазм, с которым его запоминал. А еще — жаркие вздохи, стоны, как обводил кончиками пальцев неулыбчивые губы, нахмуренные брови…

А еще — как низкий бархатистый голос сбивчиво рассказывал про его дурацкую челку, не менее дурацкую привычку подпирать подбородок и про его глаза. Точную формулировку про глаза Кеннеди, к сожалению, не вспомнил.

Глядя в склоненный над газетой профиль, он очень четко понял, что от него чего-то напряженно ждут, причем чего-то неприятного.

Что там мечтают услышать по утрам мультимиллиардеры? Что никто на них не посягает и не требует обязательств? Он вздохнул и выдал:

— Это было ошибкой.

Крис все-таки оторвался от заметки про печально известный прием и устремил на него тяжелый взор. Леон помялся под этим взглядом, но продолжил:

— Мне жаль... — снова вздохнул, перебрал в голове слова, которые собирался сказать, и махнул рукой. — Блин, да ни черта мне не жаль! Было здорово.

Уголок чужих губ дрогнул, и Редфилд махнул рукой на стул рядом:

— Кофе?

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение обязательно будет)


End file.
